The present invention is related to a container fixing support and particularly to a deliberately designed container fixing support which is specially applied to be installed between the two front seats of a car (such as a sedan or a station wagon) or in a suitable position in the car.
The conventional container installed in the car is only provided with a hanger or a holder, so it can only be hanged or fixed in a suitable position on the two inner sides or ceiling of the car and looks unpleasant, occupies a large space and will affect the comfort of passengers. Therefore only a few people install and use it.
Recently my wife, Mrs. Huang, invented a container (rack) to be particularly installed between the two front seats of a car (sedan) and filed with the U.S. Patent Office as per the Application Ser. No. 07/782,591. However the fixing support thereof is divided into four pillars which are rather inconvenient for installation, adjustment and use. In view of the above, the present inventor, through his experience in assisting his wife to develop the foregoing container (rack), has invented a container fixing support of which the installation, adjustment and use are quite convenient.